


Angels of Love

by Broken_Hearts_Shattered_Dreams



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Good!John, M/M, Mary Kills Azazel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-13
Updated: 2015-02-16
Packaged: 2018-03-12 06:07:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3346352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Broken_Hearts_Shattered_Dreams/pseuds/Broken_Hearts_Shattered_Dreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Completely AU. Set in a universe where Mary killed Azazel that night in Sam’s room. She and John raise the boys knowing what is out there but not as Hunters. When Sam is four and Dean is eight, two boys appear on the Winchester doorstep. They say their names are Gabriel and Castiel and that their parents abandoned them because they were ‘unnatural’. Gabriel is about five and Castiel is about nine. The Winchesters decide to take the two in and, on Sam’s sixteenth birthday, Sam and Dean decide to become Hunters. Partnered with Gabe and Cas, Sam and Dean hunt for nearly a year before discovering a dark secret: Gabe and Cas are Nephilim, children of angels and humans and there are Angels out to kill them. Can they save them?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Prologue

Four years ago, on a rainy November night, my son was attacked by a Demon. Azazel, a higher demon, had infected my little Sam with his blood. Killing the demon had brought about a bittersweet victory. On one hand, I’d killed the very demon I’d been searching for since I was seventeen years old. On the other hand, my six month old son had been infected with the blood of a monster and we had no idea what kind of affect it would have on him. So far, it hadn’t had too much of an affect. He could tell when a Demon was in the area and he sometimes had visions…but that was it. It had been four years now and Sam was a healthy, happy little boy. He was close to Dean, his big brother who was now eight years old, and could normally be found playing with Dean. As they grew, Dean took more responsibility of Sam than even I did at times. He protected Sam, put him to bed, and did more things that only a mother usually did. And what was more, Sam let him do it. Preferred him to do it even. 

It was a cold night out, snowing almost. Sam and Dean were sleeping, having gone to bed after a day of play. John and I were curled up on the couch, watching a movie in silence. We were quiet but alert, ready to spring and protect if needed. Still, it was a quiet night and we didn’t expect anything to happen. It had been quiet for over two years now and we’d grown accustomed to the silent way of everyday life. Tonight was especially quiet, the snow seeming to dampen the noise of the outside world. John changed the channel as a commercial came on and I smiled. He’d always hated commercials of any sort. Even when we were in the car he’d change the station or put a tape in to avoid them. 

It sometimes surprised me how much John and I still loved each other. We’d been together since we were teenagers and everyone had expected us to have divorced by now. But we were still every bit as much in love as we had been at the very beginning. John was still the man that made my heart race and a blush creep up in my cheeks and I was still the woman that made him stutter like crazy. We were happy together where most couples are age were only together for the kids. Not us, though, John and I were together because we loved each other. Long after the children were gone, John and I would be together. I just knew it. 

As we sat, watching television and cuddling in silence, someone rang the doorbell. We looked at each other in shock. Demons didn’t ring doorbells so who was at our door at almost eleven thirty at night? John stood and went to put Dean, who had gotten up at the noise, back to bed, while I headed over to the door. Just in case, I slipped a demon-killing knife in the pocket of my pajamas. When I opened the door, though, I got the surprise of my life. Standing on our doorstep were two little boys. They looked as though they hadn’t had a bath in a while and the oldest couldn’t have been more than a year older than Dean. The younger boy was tiny and looked to be about Sam’s age, maybe a little older. The older boy wore a long brown trench coat and a pair of holey jeans while the younger one wore a simple hoodie and a pair of jeans. Both boys were shivering violently, their teeth chattering. Ushering them inside, I closed the door and led them into the living room where John was waiting expectantly. At the sight of the boys, his eyes widened.

“What are your names and where did you come from?” he asked gently. 

The older boy wrapped an arm around the younger one’s shoulders. “I’m Castiel. And my little brother is Gabriel. We...we were abandoned by our parents.” he said, voice shaking. 

“When?” I asked, wondering silently how someone could abandon their children. 

“Earlier tonight. They dropped us off on the side of the road and drove away.” 

“Oh dear.” 

I shared a look with John and knew right away that they would be keeping these beautiful little boys. 

“You’ll stay here with us. If we turned you over to Social Services, you’d only be separated and besides that, we’d love to have you.” John said and I smiled. 

“My husband is right. You’re Winchesters now.” 

The older boy’s eyes filled with tears that spilled down his cheeks. “Thank you. Thank you so much. We didn’t think we’d ever have a family again.” he said.

“You have two brothers as well. Sam and Dean. They’re going to be excited to meet you.” I said, smiling as my words brought a smile to both boys faces. 

“How old are they?”

“Dean is eight and Sam is five. How old are you?”

Castiel grinned. “I’m nine and Gabe is five. He doesn’t talk much. Our old mom and dad didn’t like him to talk.” 

I knelt down in front of him. “Well we like it when our kids talk so you can feel free to talk any time you want.” 

Gabriel’s reaction was to throw his arms around my neck in a hug. Hugging him back, I grinned as he whispered a thank you in my ear. 

“Come on upstairs. You can have a bath before you go to bed. You’ll sleep in our bed tonight. Tomorrow we’ll go to the store and get a couple of new beds for you.” 

“It’s been a few weeks since we’ve had a bath. Our old parents didn’t like to bathe us. They said we were unnatural.” 

“Unnatural?” I asked.

Castiel looked afraid. “We can do things they can’t. When we were real little, Gabe broke his leg but I healed it.” 

“How?”

“I touched it and there was a flash of light and it was okay again. Mom and Dad hated us after that. We...we don’t know what we are but whatever we are our old parents hated us.” 

I smiled as I began to run their bath water. “We’ll figure it out. I don’t think you’re anything to be afraid of, though. If you were, Sammy would have told us.” 

“How would he know?”

I told them about the demon and about Sam’s powers. They grinned at me. “So we’re not...not bad?” 

“No. You’re just children. Sammy would have warned me if you were bad.” 

“Good. I don’t want to hurt anyone.”

“You won’t.”

They fell silent as I continued to bathe them. By the time we were done, they were dressed in old clothes that had belonged to Sam and Dean. They yawned, clearly tired and I smiled as I ledt them to the bed I shared with John. When they were in bed with the blankets pulled around them, I kissed their foreheads and watched as they fell into sleep.

“You get them cleaned up?” John asked as I sat down next to him again.

“Yeah. They’re asleep in our bed. We’ll go and get them a couple of beds tomorrow.” 

“Castiel can room with Dean while Gabe with Sam.” John said and I nodded.

“I was thinking the same thing. Apparantly their parents abandoned them because they’re not fully human. Castiel says they can do things other people can’t.”

John’s brow furrowed. “They’re not evil. Sam would have said something. What can they do?”

“I’m not sure. I know Castiel can heal people by touching them...but I don’t know what else they can do.” 

“We’ve gotta figure out what they are. We can’t protect them unless we know.” 

“I promised them we’d figure it out. Castiel was so afraid that he was evil. I’ve never seen a child so terrified before.” 

“We’ll figure it out, love. Now let’s get some sleep. The boys’ will be up early tomorrow.” 

I yawned, curling into John’s side. He held me close as we both slipped into sleep. Nothing really changed after we took custody of the boys. Their parents did find us one day, though. They brought a box of clothes and an order that signed Castiel and Gabriel into our custody. They left not long after and we’ve never seen them again. It’s been a few years and all our boys are happy and healthy. Sam is closest to Gabriel while Dean is closest to Castiel. Of course, nothing could ever break the bond Sam and Dean have, but it’s not as strong as it used to be. Which, I might add, is a good thing. It’s a healthier bond this way. On Sam’s sixteenth birthday, the four boys decided to start hunting and I gave them my blessing, knowing that together the boys can keep each other safe. And that’s how our life is.


	2. Chapter Oe

Chapter One

“Sam!” 

The sudden sound of Gabe’s voice had Sam Winchester looking behind him. Gabe was walking with hood pulled up directly behind Sam. Stopping to wait for the much shorter boy, Sam grinned. When Gabe had caught up, Sam started walking again. He was slower this time, walking at Gabe’s pace. Gabe was staring at the ground, looking sort of sad, and Sam wondered what was wrong. He knew that asking the smaller boy was out of the question because Gabe didn’t like answering those kinds of questions. When he was ready, he’d talk to Sam. Sam knew this, of course, but he was still worried. Gabe was hardly ever sad. The smaller man was always smiling and cracking a joke. He’d known the boy since they were five, after all. He knew Gabe’s moods, knee pretty much everything about the boy. Still, the despairing look on Gabe’s face tore at Sam’s heart and he spoke in a gentle voice, hoping Gabe would tell him what was wrong.

“You okay Gabe?”

Gabe looked up at him. “I’ll be fine Sammich. Don’t worry about me.” he said. 

“You’re not fine Gabe. Talk to me.”

Gabe was silent for a long time. When he finally spoke, his voice was quieter than normal. 

“I’m in love with someone. And they’ll never feel the same.”

“Who is it?” 

“I...I can’t tell you.”

“Okay. How do you know that they won’t feel the same?”

“I...because it’s wrong.”

Sam stopped Gabe. “Gabe, loving someone is never wrong.” 

Gabe sighed and turned his eyes to the sky. When he spoke, the words came tumbling from his mouth. 

“Sam. It’s you. I’m in love with you.” 

And then he was running. Faster than Sam had ever seen him run. For a moment, Sam stood in shocked silence. When his mind cleared, he stared at the spot where Gabe had been, his eyes wide. Gabe was in love with him. And what was more, Sam felt the same way. Had since he and Gabe were fifteen. The realization caused him to start running after Gabe, feet pounding against the pavement. He knew, of course, where Gabe had gone. He’d have gone home to their bedroom. 

Sam ran until he got to their house. Mary was sitting on the couch, reading a book when he entered. Out of breath, Sam stood in the doorway for a while taking in deep breaths. When he could breathe again, he looked at his mother.

“Have you seen Gabe?” he asked.

She nodded. “He’s in your bedroom. What’s going on?”

“I’ll tell you after Gabe and I talk. I promise.” 

And then Sam was off, hopping up the stairs two at a time. Gabe had the door locked and so Sam stood outside, talking in a soft voice to Gabe. Still, Gabe refused to open the door. Pretty soon, Dean and Cas, (who had been a couple for two years), came out of their own bedroom. 

“What’s going on Sammy?” Dean asked. 

“Gabe told me he was in love with me...and he ran off before I could even process it. Now he’s locked in the bedroom and won’t let me in.”

Castiel grinned. “Keep talking to him, Sam. He’ll come around.” 

“I will.” Turning back to the door Sam said, “Gabe come on. Open the door. I’m not mad at you. I don’t hate you. Answer the door so we can talk. Please.”

“You’re lying. You hate me.” 

Sam sighed. “I’m not lying. I promise you. Please just let me in.” 

Slowly, Sam heard the door unlock. Opening the door, Sam saw Gabe sitting in the corner of his bed, knees pulled up to his chest. Sam closed the door and locked it again before going to sit beside Gabe. He was silent for a long time. 

“If you would have waited...you would have heard me say that I felt the same way. Have for longer than I can really say.”

“You...you do?” Gabe is hesitant to believe him.

“Yeah. I realized it last summer. I thought about saying something but I...I couldn’t. I couldn’t say anything because I was afraid you’d hate me.”

“Sam...I’ve loved you since we were twelve. You were what made me realize that I was gay.” 

“So...what does this mean for us?”

Gabe gave him a smile. “It means...it means we’re together. Officially.” 

“Dean and Cas are gonna brag that they knew it all along.”

“Let ‘em.” 

Sam laughed before pulling Gabe into a kiss. Their kiss lasted several minutes before they broke for air, grinning at each other. 

“Let’s go downstairs. We worried mom.” Sam said.

“We’re gonna tell her what’s going on?”

“Of course. Dean and Cas did.”

“All right then. Come on. Might as well do it now.”

The two went downstairs where Mary was sitting on the couch talking to Dean. As they walked in, holding hands, the conversation stopped. Dean turned to Cas and held out a hand. Cas put twenty dollars in Dean’s hand, grumbling to himself.

“I was sure it wouldn’t happen for another year.” Castiel said.

“Your loss.”

Sam gaped at them. “You were betting on Gabe and I getting together? Seriously?”

Dean grinned. “Well of course.” 

“Asshole.” 

“You know it.” 

Mary smiled at them. “I’m happy for the two of you. Like Dean, I knew it was coming sometime soon.” she said and Sam groaned.

Gabe laughed. “Thanks.”

As they sat down Dean said, “Don’t get too comfortable. We’ve got a case. Thirty minutes to relax and then we’re leaving.” 

“What is it?”

“Ghost. Nothin’ too hard. Chick’s haunting a house about fifty miles away from here. She’s causing havoc for the people who live there so they called me.”

“Ghosts are easy. We’ll be done in time for bed tonight.” Gabe said, leaning against Sam’s side.”

“That’s kinda why I took the job. It’s an easy one and we can be home soon. I have literally zero interest in spending a week on the road.” Dean said, laying in Castiel’s lap. 

Castiel threaded his fingers through Dean’s hair, humming softly. “I agree. I have something I want to finish writing.” he said and Dean smiled.

“My writer.” Dean said, lifting his head to kiss Cas gently on the lips. 

Gabe looked up at Sam, grinning as Sam bent his head to press a kiss to his lips. 

“Finally! I thought you two would dance around each other for the rest of your lives!” John’s voice said from the doorway.

Sam looked around. “Uh...Dad? Who are you talking to?”

“You two, of course. You and Gabe have been dancing around each other. It was worse than with Cas and Dean.”

Sam shuddered. Dean and Cas had literally been in love with each other for four years. It had been almost painful to watch them as they danced around each other. If he and Gabe had been that bad...Sam felt bad for making his parents watch it.

“We’re together now so you don’t have to worry.” Sam said, grinning.

“Good.”

John walked through the house then, going to the kitchen to get his typical after work beer before joining them on the couch. 

“All right guys. Time to go.”

“Already?” Sam asked.

“Yeah. I want to get there early so we can get home.”

The four stood up and began to walk towards the Impala. They stopped to hug and kiss Mary before leaving the house. When they were gone, Mary and John turned to look at each other.

“Did you talk to Bobby?” she asked.

“Yeah. He thinks the boys are something called Nephilim. They’re children born of an angel and a human.”

“I’ve heard of them. The lore says that they were all supposed to be murdered. Why did Cas and Gabe live?”

“They were probably hidden by their father.”

Mary sighed. When Castiel and Gabriel returned, they’d tell them what they had discovered. Mary could only hope that they would be safe from the other angels that wished to hurt them. She gave a small sigh and leaned against John, afraid for her boys.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this was a short chapter but I really just wanted to focus on what was in here. The next chapter will have more about what Cas and Gabe are and how this will endanger them.


End file.
